


Вперед, к приключениям!

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Out of Character, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована, папонтенок находит папу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Но если шило воткнуто в сиденьеИ колется, куда бы ты не сел,Запомни, мой дружок, что приключенийВсегда бывает больше, чем хотел. (с) Татьяна Привалова ака Митрилиан.Больше, чем хотел? Не верю! (с) Люк Скайуокер.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Сначала все думали: появилась новая тварь пустыни. Люк не поверил. Твари пустыни бывают очень разные. Некоторые неподвижны и сидят в дурных местах, некоторые легко обгонят спидер, одни приходят только ночью, другие опасны в любое время суток... каких-то даже и убить можно. Но их всегда не видно. Те, кто выжил в пустыне ночью, успел уйти из дурного места или пролететь мимо незамеченным, ничего не видят. Вот почувствовать - запросто. От них всегда тянет... чем-то. То ли голодом, то ли безумием, то ли ненавистью.

А это был просто человек. Не любят фермеры чужих, вот и напридумывали всякого. Высокий, горбатый, странный какой-то: бродит по пустыне пешком, носит темное, как только изжариться не боится... впрочем, того ли бояться человеку, ночующему без укрытия и даже спидера. Он сначала пришел от города, бродил по округе, пугая ящериц и детей. Под турели ферм не совался, а то бы испарили его на молекулы в момент, тварь там или не тварь. Видимо, что-то искал, планомерно двигаясь, потому что однажды появился и в окрестностях фермы Ларсов. Люк, разумеется, сразу же удрал разбираться. Тетя вздыхала и хваталась за сердце, дядя только молчал мрачно. А что делать? Если это действительно кто-то из пустыни - дядя с тетей его даже не увидят. Ну, скорее всего. А Люк может справиться, раз уж столько раз удирал и днем, и по ночам, что его давно перестали ругать и наказывать - бесполезно. И вообще, он воин, защитник и почти взрослый, восемь лет скоро!

Человек сидел на желтом выкрошенном камне, плащ с капюшоном действительно был почти черным. "Чужак, да еще и чокнутый, прямо как старый Бен", - подумал Люк. Кто же на Татуине будет ходить в темном? Ткань была даже на вид жутко тяжелая. А дурным не тянуло совершенно, вот ни настолечко! Наоборот, он был теплый и, казалось, улыбался под капюшоном, глядя на что-то невидимое. Люк уже собрался было удрать домой, но тут чужак повернул к нему голову, будто мальчик вовсе и не прятался за камнем и тенью.

\- Ну, здравствуй, - сказал человек. Голос у него тоже был человеческий, хрипловатый и довольно низкий.

\- Здравствуйте, - ответил Люк и подобрался. Мало ли что?

\- Не дергайся, я не трогаю детенышей, - в голосе отчетливо прозвучало веселье. - Удивительно... вот ведь шутки Силы... Откуда ж ты такой взялся, детеныш?

Люк передернул плечами.

\- От мамы с папой, как все. И я не детеныш, у меня, между прочим, имя есть! Люк.

\- Забавно. Тебе подходит. Сияешь, почти как на Илуме... - человек снял капюшон и улыбнулся. Смотрел он странно, будто видел что-то не то на месте изгрызенных временем скал и мальчишки-фермера на их фоне. Может, тускен какой вылез? Нет, Люк бы почуял...

\- ... не нашел? - ой, кажется, он что-то пропустил, пытаясь сформулировать впечатление от нового знакомства. На вид чужак был почти обычен: жилистый, загорелый, с белесыми выцветшими глазами. Выделялись только длинные волосы, седая коса лежала на плечах, как тощая перекореженная лекку. Такому на Татуине можно дать и сорок, и семьдесят. Дольше даже лучшие из охотников за головами проживают редко. Короче, выглядел-то старик обычно, а вот ощущался странно... Люк бы сказал, теплым, если бы с неба не жарили Братья. Даже где-то родным?..

\- А кто должен был меня найти? - с интересом спросил Люк. - Я вроде и не терялся.

\- Как знать, как знать, - старик встал, а у Люка почему-то замерло сердце: на что чужак намекает? вдруг он знал когда-то его отца? Или... Может даже и... сейчас?

\- Скажите-а-вы-случайно-не-знали-Энакина-Скайуокера? - торопливо выпалил Люк, пока смелость не ушла. За спрос уши не дерут, ну вдруг...

\- Нет. А должен был?

\- Это мой отец, - вздохнул Люк. Надежда скисла. - Он был пилотом грузовика и пропал в конце Войн Клонов. Я почти ничего о нем не знаю, вот и спрашиваю всех.

\- Я последние годы провел в отдалении от бушующей галактики. Надо будет погулять по кантинам, чую, я многое пропустил. Извини, детеныш, твоего отца я не знал.

\- Это вы извините, - Люк было понурился, но ненадолго. Любопытство быстро перевесило.

\- А почему вы ходите один и без спидера? - Люк почему-то был уверен, что этот странный тип еще и ночью шляется где ни попадя, но кто он такой, чтобы читать нотации! Сам хорош.

\- Вполне со спидером, - усмехнулся чужак. - Видишь ли, я кое-что ищу в пустыне. А со спидера мне это кое-что, ммм... плохо видно. Поэтому, приехав на перспективное место, я спидер прячу и обыскиваю округу пешком.

" Ну и псих!" - восхищенно подумал Люк.

\- Кстати, детеныш. Ладно, не зыркай так, Люк. Кстати, а меня зовут Фимор, - чужак приветливо кивнул. - Ты вот такие штуки не находил в пустыне?

Старик покопался в складках плаща и вытащил на свет небольшую пирамидку с потертыми от времени гранями. То ли камень, то ли крашеный дюрапласт... Люк таких штук не видел, что уже было любопытно. Он-то думал, что про пустыню знает многое (все не знает никто), а тут такое! Оказалось, Фимор эти штукенции коллекционирует, ищет на разных планетах уже много лет. Вот и сюда прилетел. А на Татуине странные пирамидки, которые называются голокроны, иногда можно найти под песком. Очень иногда: за несколько месяцев всего три, да еще несколько Фимор купил у джав. Дешево купил: джавы не знают, к чему такие штуки приспособить, но выкидывать им жалко даже ржавую гайку. А пирамидки-голокроны на самом деле живые, вот оно как! И очень много интересного знают, и рассказать могут... В это Люк уже не поверил, но остального было достаточно: в пересушенном воздухе остро запахло приключениями. Да и ухо зачесалось характерно.

Конечно, Люк отправил дяде сообщение, что все в порядке и с ним, и с чужим человеком, он тут просто чуть-чуть погуляет, а сам начал изо всех сил напрашиваться поискать вместе. Потому что только совсем глупый чужак подумает, что на татуинской ферме весело и интересно жить. Нифига, скучища жуткая! Только и развлечение - по пустыне шататься, потому что в кантины и бордели таких мелких, как Люк, не пускают. А польза от него будет, он местность знает и зыбучие пески чуять умеет, вот!  
Фимор почему-то сразу поверил, хотя по округе мало кто умеет пески чуять, и это все старые люди. А потом взял с собой, и польза от Люка стала видна почти сразу, потому что глупый чужак бодро так попер прямиком в одно такое вредное дурное место. Там, говорят, раньше часто люди пропадали, потом перестали ездить и пропадать, соответственно, тоже. Разумеется, Люк сразу ухватил Фимора за пояс и начал объяснять, что туда нельзя. А тот глаза вытаращил, на него смотрит и шепчет:

\- Ты их просто чувствуешь... Великая Сила... - и еще ерунду какую-то. Но в дурное место они все-таки пошли. Идти было недолго, уже за склоном бархана тугой спиралью свернулся чужой голод. И, когда Люку уже стало дурно, он хотел было удрать, да только ноги словно бы отказали. Фимору, казалось, было все нипочем. Он подошел совсем близко, успокаивающе дохнул теплом, протянул вперед руку и сделал... что-то. Сначала Люк не понял, только кожей ощутил изменение в мире, а потом песок впереди взбурлил, и прямо в руку Фимора влетела пирамидка. Почти такая же!

\- Банта пуду! - выдохнул Люк. Теперь это было совершенно отчетливо ясно: дурное место перестало быть дурным, а от, как его, голокрона, неслабо тянуло удивлением. И радостью, что ли?

\- Ну, теперь тут никто пропадать не будет! - подмигнул Фимор.

Люк аж икнул от перспектив.

\- Сэр...

\- Чего это ты? Не сэркай, у меня тоже имя есть. Что, еще места такие знаешь? - кажется, чужой старик смотрел на него с надеждой. Эти пирамидки такие важные?

\- И немало, сэр... то есть Фимор. Но они далеко, надо на спидере лететь.

\- Хочешь со мной, детеныш?

\- Ага! - резко закивал Люк. - Только при одном условии.

\- Это каком же? - глаза Фимора весело поблескивали золотыми искрами. Казалось, он уже нашел все пирамидки Татуина и сложил в мешок. Он, оказалось, вовсе не горбатый был, просто заплечный мешок под плащом носил! Сейчас чужаку даже взыскательные твилечки из городских борделей не дали бы больше тридцати, так его расправила радость. "Хана ушам", - Люк решительно шмыгнул носом.

\- Я не детеныш!


	2. Chapter 2

Они ничего не могут сделать вовремя. Никогда. Либо заявляются в самый неподходящий момент, заставляя бросать неотложные дела, либо безнадежно опаздывают. 

Тяжелый вздох из-за респиратора привычно получился угрожающим. Не объяснишь ведь, что милорд главнокомандующий уже несколько лет как полностью стабилен и на людей не бросается без очень веской причины, а в знаменитых на весь флот инцидентах страдают только шпионы, предатели и казнокрады, да и то не всегда. И дополнительный сброс негативных эмоций… не то, чтобы совсем не нужен, но так не ко времени!

Дарт Вейдер тяжело шагнул из раскрывшихся стенок медитационной камеры. На терминале мигала лампочка вызова, а о какой срочной и нештатной ситуации ему будут докладывать, ситх уже знал заранее: в ровном биении жизни флагмана, в темном покрывале его собственной Силы будто дырку прорезали. Через дырку проглядывало ликующее утреннее солнце, заявляя привычно бесцеремонно: «Что, смертные, не ждали? А уже утро, четыре тридцать по стандартному времени!» Ох уж эти джедаи, хоть бы замаскировались для приличия.

На экране высветилось изображение старшего дежурной смены. Лейтенант заметно волновался: все же не каждый день докладываешь милорду главнокомандующему, минуя старпома и капитана. Ну да, всё так и есть. Из гипера вылезла старая лоханка неопознанной модели, вызвала на связь флагман по общему каналу и попросила помощи из-за технических неполадок в системе маневровых двигателей. Что характерно, села в ангаре вполне ровно и правильно. Сколько раз джедаи думали, что этот способ проникновения на корабль ненавистного ситха не вызовет подозрений? Или просто считали, что главное – пробраться, а там война план покажет?

\- На борту находились двое разумных, люди, - бодро продолжал доклад лейтенант. Вейдер прислушался внимательнее, это уже было интересно. Обычно севший корабль досмотровая партия обнаруживала пустым, как в дешевых ужастиках. Действительно, совсем ведь не вызывает подозрений… впрочем, на этот случай штурмовики давно имели четкий приказ: не подозревать. Медленно и недоумевающе возиться с кораблем, старательно не замечать помех на камерах видеонаблюдения, а если кто устойчив к майндтрику – не выпендриваться! Людей с сильной волей на флагмане, да и на всей Эскадре Смерти, хватало, и это были, как правило, ценные кадры. Впрочем, когда Фондор и Куат каждый месяц передают флоту новые разрушители, ценным будет любой хоть сколько-то обученный кадр. И их, любовно со всей галактики собранных, из-под носа алчных и продажных гранд-моффов уведенных, под сейберы джедаев подставлять? Сейчас, как же. Для Лорда ситхов жадность отнюдь не является пороком, а потому еще в годы становления Империи (тогда еще на тяжелой «Победе-1») был введен специальный протокол контактов с джедаями, минимизирующий жертвы среди экипажа. При всем неуважении к джедаям Вейдер признавал: до откровенного терроризма они чаще всего не опускались и при отсутствии попыток защитить милорда главнокомандующего стремились везде пройти тихо и незаметно. Правда, чего это стоило экипажу иногда…

Дослушав доклад, Вейдер удивился еще больше. Этот джедай, видимо, побил все рекорды наглости, а может быть, вспомнил о понятии агрессивных переговоров. Он вообще никуда не пошел, а просто попросил досмотровую команду проводить его к милорду. Дескать, у него есть кое-что важное. Разумеется, его тут же проводили безо всякого обыска и проверки документов. Толку-то проверять? Все по повадкам ясно. Если от салаг первых имперских выпусков еще можно спрятать характерную манеру двигаться и смотреть, то клоны из 501 легиона, полжизни проведшие под командованием генерал-джедаев, заметят все нужное даже в темноте и с похмелья.

Оставалось только ждать, выйдя в тренировочный зал. На самом деле, со стороны джедая это было почти… порядочно. Уже минут через пятнадцать коммандер Наир доложил: джедая ведут, попыток сбежать, атаковать или напакостить как-то иначе не было.

\- Что не так, коммандер? – уточнил Вейдер. Обычно джедаев на борту опасались, им могли радоваться (как же, милорд ненадолго прервет продолжающийся вторые сутки разбор итогов больших учений, да и злость выпустит на тех, кто сам напросился), а тут штурмовик отчетливо полыхал сдерживаемой яростью. Может, и зубами скрипел, но под шлемом не видно.

\- Этот… джедай, - кажется, Наир сплюнул бы на пол, но устав такого не позволял даже главкому, - притащил с собой ученичка!

\- И что? – Вейдер уже прекрасно понял, что. Настроение резко скакнуло в минус.

\- Да ему, кажется, и десяти нет! Милорд, может быть…

\- Не может, коммандер. Если это действительно падаван, дежурное отделение он перережет без проблем. Особенно пока вы его будете уговаривать не мстить за учителя.

\- Есть, милорд, - Наир отрывисто кивнул и вышел. Видимо, вспомнил материалы о штурме Храма джедаев.

Незваные гости были уже совсем близко, теперь Вейдер мог, не напрягаясь, разглядеть двойственность чужого Света. Действительно, мастер и падаван. Гармоничная, сработанная пара… ну, хоть удастся как следует размяться.

Двери открылись.

На мгновение полыхнуло чем-то отчетливо знакомым, раскаленным предвестником песчаной бури, тенью присутствия на горизонте. Но ощущение было слишком мимолетным, чтобы зафиксировать и опознать. Ничего, позже разберется в медитации. Вейдер привычно вслушался в потоки Силы, потянулся к джедаям – и позорно оторопел.

Вместо слепящей ярости фанатиков, непоколебимой решимости воинов, да хоть бы и откровенно усталой обреченности… нет, эти двое явно пришли не самоубиваться. Сила радостно пела, полнилась жизнью и полыхала эмоциями так, что в Храме этим двоим уже назначили бы лет пять медитаций строгого режима.

Худой высокий старик, закутанный в традиционные орденские тряпки, прямой, как палка. Из традиционного образа защитника Республики выбивался только тяжелый мешок за плечами. Падавану действительно едва ли исполнилось десять. Встрепанный мальчишка, фонящий Светом не слабее целой группы юнлингов в медитации на Живую Силу, осторожно выглядывал из-за спины мастера.

\- Здравствуйте, Лорд Вейдер, - приветливо кивнул джедай. Падаван неловко поклонился. Слегка испачканная в машинном масле мордочка выражала восторг пополам с любопытством.

Вейдер кивнул, все еще находясь в замешательстве. Это был бы неплохой способ подловить, но опасности по-прежнему не чувствовалось. Получается, они не ситха убивать пришли? Надо срочно искоренять шаблонное мышление, а то еще пара лет – и любое отклонение от стандарта будет вводить его в ступор, как неисправного дроида.

Все же Устав – очень ценный документ. Даже изрядно удивленному ситху позволяет правильно сформулировать вопрос, не сбиваясь на «чего явились?» и «а что, драться не будем?». Ничего, намечающаяся интересная беседа явно не хуже стандартной разминки.

\- С какой целью проникли на борт и требовали встречи? – вот, почти то же самое, но формулировка уже соответствует образу главнокомандующего.

\- С целью передачи, гм… - джедай отчетливо замялся, пытаясь поддержать заданный тон, но в канцелярите, видимо, был не силен: замер на мгновение, формулируя.

\- …в хорошие руки! – тут же радостно влез падаван.

\- Фелинкса? – не удержался Вейдер. – Это вам не ко мне. Вопросами пристраивания фелинксов и прочих домашних животных на корабле занимается хозчасть.

Мелкая месть за пережитое удивление – это так по-ситхски.

\- Не совсем фелинкса, но в целом верно, - джедай заулыбался лукаво и весело. – Нам нужно кое-что передать в хорошие руки.

\- В хорошие ситхские руки, - тут же добавил падаван. Кажется, зловещая репутация Палача Императора и предателя, уничтожившего Храм (да-да, лично, в одиночку и злодейски хохоча в процессе), его вообще не пугала. Или, того хуже, наоборот…

\- И вы считаете меня подходящей кандидатурой? – Вейдер не сдержался, коротко вспыхнув Силой. Без агрессии, просто уведомляя окружающий мир: здесь есть ситх и он испытывает эмоции.

\- А я больше живых ситхов просто не знаю, про вас хоть в Голонете пишут, - кажется, в поединке «кто кого больше удивит» чаша весов клонилась на сторону джедая…

\- Как мне вас называть? – вспомнил о некоторых приличиях Вейдер. Ему было интересно: какой анклав выпустил и воспитал эдакое чудо природы? Не Корусант, точно. Хотя по возрасту они могли и не пересечься ни разу. Кореллия? Оссус? Или кто на Дантуине окопался, продолжая традиции? Так по всем этим местам Вейдер проходил отнюдь не с цветами и улыбками.

\- Меня зовут Фимор, а это мой падаван Люк. Вряд ли мы когда-нибудь встречались раньше, - джедай оказался неприлично проницательным. – Я ушел из Ордена слишком давно… да, не меньше сорока лет назад. И большую часть этого времени прожил наедине с Силой.

Что же, логично. Отшельничество, удаленность от мира и мудрость, иногда приходящая с годами. Значит, этот самый Люк просто не знает о падении Ордена ничего, кроме официальной версии. А на ее создание потратил немало времени учитель, манипулирующий толпами разумных, как собственными пальцами. Вот и не привили мальчику ненависти к ситхам… правда, в Инквизиторий эту парочку заманить тоже вряд ли получится.

\- Ушли из Ордена? – этот вопрос требовал уточнения.

\- Увы, - кивнул Фимор. – Меня посчитали бы падшим, отрезали от Силы… я предпочел тихо отступить, не провоцируя конфликт.

Все же Корусант. Только там отрезали от Силы за инакомыслие, пусть и очень редко. Тем более что падшим этот Фимор мог быть только в своем воображении. Такого мягкого и приятного оттенка Света Вейдер вообще не мог припомнить среди всех знакомых ему джедаев. Даже еще в Республике. Все бы джедаи такими были…

\- Но мастер не падал! – жизнерадостно влез падаван, видимо, защищая репутацию наставника. – Разве что чуть-чуть наклонился!

\- Люк, - вздохнул Фимор, - притормози. Мы здесь по важному делу, помнишь?

Мальчишка вытянулся в струнку и часто закивал, изображая сосредоточенность и послушание.

\- Вы мне хотели что-то передать, - напомнил Вейдер.

\- Да-да… - рассеянно протянул Фимор и принялся копаться в мешке. – Пожалуйста, используйте их как следует, а то нас двоих на всех не хватает…

Вейдер подавил острое желание присесть и зажмуриться. Проверил состав дыхательной смеси на предмет неучтенных добавок, потом потоки Силы – на постороннее влияние. Но нет, все оказалось чисто. Перед ним все еще была объективная реальность. В этой реальности джедай-изгнанник по имени Фимор доставал из потрепанного жизнью мешка поблескивающие пирамидки ситхских голокронов и складывал прямо на пол: тренировочный зал милорда главнокомандующего не предполагал наличия мебели. Здесь не было даже скамеек для зрителей, хотя сейчас бы они очень пригодились. Много голокронов, десятка два, точно. У учителя, кажется, было всего три штуки… или четыре? В Силе они почти не отражались, но это и неудивительно. Обитателям голокронов знакомо желание развлечься за чужой счет. Ну что же, он, кажется, на всю Силу просигнализировал: здесь основательно офигел Лорд ситхов.

\- Поправьте меня, - медленно начал Вейдер. – Вы, Фимор – джедай.

\- Джедай.

\- Нашли где-то голокроны ситхов…

\- Мы их откопали! – Вейдер не удержался и отвесил падавану подзатыльник. Силой, разумеется. Тот насупился и замолк, но вряд ли больше, чем на пару минут.

\- …и, вместо того, чтобы уничтожить…

\- Еще чего не хватало!

\- …принесли их ситху.

\- То есть вам.

\- Чтобы он их использовал как следует.

\- Ну да, - Фимор чуть недоуменно поднял бровь. Затем добавил, мягко улыбнувшись. – А. Вражда ситхов и джедаев. Я немного… забыл про это.

Почему-то Вейдер не поверил ему ни на секунду.

\- А если серьезно?

\- А если серьезно, то любое знание должно быть использовано. В галактике и так слишком многое забыли, - теперь Фимор смотрел строго и торжественно, как будто действительно право имел что-то с Вейдера требовать. Впрочем, если отвезти голокроны учителю… тот их точно будет использовать на все двести процентов. Главное, чтобы про Империю не забыл в азарте добычи бесценных знаний. Да и самому глянуть можно.

\- Использую, - пообещал Вейдер. – Что вы хотите взамен?

Разумеется, гарантии собственной безопасности, попросить за кого-то, разрешение основать собственный анклав, как на Оссусе… или вообще отменить преследование джедаев? Учитель мог бы и согласиться, кстати. Все, кого стоит преследовать, уже мертвы или закопались так, что регулярными силами и не найдешь. Только нервы зазря треплют тем, кто не лезет в терроризм и политику…

\- В общем-то, ничего, Лорд Вейдер, - усмехнулся Фимор. – Я просто делаю то, что должен. Так сказать, причиняю добро и наношу справедливость.

\- Да уж… - на такое Вейдер не нашелся, что ответить.

В зале повисло молчание с легким привкусом недоумения. Ненадолго: падаван все же не утерпел, пихнул мастера в бок, посмотрел пристально, умоляюще поднял брови. Явно по ученической связи что-то выпрашивает, вон как Сила завибрировала. Фимор строго нахмурился, но, видимо, разрешил это самое что-то. Мальчишка глубоко вздохнул, расправил плечи и шагнул вперед.

\- Милорд главнокомандующий, сэр, разрешите задать вопрос! – голос аж зазвенел от старания соблюсти требования Устава.

\- Разрешаю, - кивнул Вейдер. Кажется, сегодня его уже ничего удивить не сможет, даже желание падавана записаться в экипаж ИЗРа… судя по возникавшим во время беседы мыслеобразам, прямо в Черную Эскадрилью. Дети бредили корабликами во все времена, а этот, как его, Люк закидывал Силу спамом на тему флота чуть ли не всё время разговора.

\- Скажите-а-вы-случайно-не-знали-Энакина-Скайуокера?


End file.
